rilesrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma
"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." -Plasma, 842 AR Plasma (real name unknown) is one of the main rangers in the discord server and plays an important role in both world history and server shenanigans. ''He is one of the main protagonists in the Ranger Timeline and without him calamity would have painted the world crimson. = Appearance Plasma has fair skin, with brown eyes and a swirl of brown hair on top of his head. He decided to be tall, since he wields the power of Choice when it comes to his physical appearance. On a typical day, he enjoys dressing up in dapper, sexy outfits and occasionally adorns his classic lab coat. His choice of dress, however, greatly depends on the era he is existing in. Personality Plasma is a dapper man with a love for both creation and science. He is known to be a very smug man, as portrayed by the first ''Plasmug Hieroglyphics ''found in 42 BR. He will not hesitate to T-pose on anyone who is incorrect, but doesn't enjoy the dirty work that comes with it. Most of the time, he gives that duty to Riley or Jee. Despite his Smug personality, he has a kind Canadian heart and a big brain. There is no doubt that he is completely capable of wielding book-smarts ''and ''street-smarts. History According to scientists, ... Synopsis Episode 1 Abilities gasp Relationships Riley Riley is Plasma's canonical husband. The two of them met during a secret conquest across Canadian borders. While Plasma was playing the role of a secret agent at the time, Riley was simply vibing. While it is unclear how the initial exchanges played out, the two have been known to have immensely strong vibes when combined. In the ''Let's Date Rangers! ''Light novel, Plasma and Riley meet through a stereotypical school setting. Their relationship in this alternate universe is undefined due to the impact of the main character on the central plot. Because ''LDR ''has many different universes within its central setting, the relationship between the individual rangers is dependent on the AU. Lou The dynamic between Plasma and Lou dates back to 1000 AR. Although Lou has not walked the planet for a fraction of Plasma's time, the pair seem to establish a strong friendship. The pair proudly share responsibility for being Riley's wives, and through their shared husbands grew to appreciate one another. However, their relationship with Riley was not the start of their mutual bond. In 1005 AR, the pair ruled over the British Isles up until the Irish struggle for independence. Not wanting to deal with the inhumane treatment of the Irish, the pair fled and left the ruling to those more suited to tyranny. Many debate on whether this choice was ethical, but Plasma's positive impact on world history leaves a lot of room for forgiveness. After fleeing the British Isles, the pair decided to settle down and find a suitor. In the Great Time Arc, Lou suggests that the pair go back into time to find the perfect partner. Plasma agrees, so they confront Dree about building the world's first time travel machine, thus initiating the pair's meeting with Riley in the past. Ben The pair share a mutual respect for one another. Ben's invention of the first functional computer in 564 BR served as a great tool for Plasma's research. Their intellectual relationship is one of civility, and although they aren't extremely close as friends, they pair share an occupation both inventors and innovators. However, their dynamic hasn't always been this smooth. Ben was one of the main protestors against the invention of the time travel machine, and did whatever he could to stop Dree from completing the invention. When Plasma and Lou expressed interest in the device, and provided Dree with some of the necessary materials, Ben attempted to assassinate Plasma out of anger. The assassination ended in failure, and Ben went into hiding before re-emerging ten years later as a changed man. By then, he was able to reflect on his wrongdoings and treat Plasma with respect. Quotes * ''"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell" * "If you cannot see the ignorance embedded in your flaws, then perish" * "Plasmug" * "I do not create for the world, the world creates for me. I simply follow the path I deem fit for discovery." Trivia * Plasma invented the atom in 0 BR, signifying the very beginning of time * Plasma was the first Canadian to climb Mount Everest in 1902 AR * Plasma's real name, ''Plasmodius, ''translates to ''"super cool guy" ''in Celtic